getting closer to the darkness
by RighteousHate
Summary: there's a new student. Since he knows Mikan, she spends a lot of time with him. Natsume gets jealous and he made a big mistake. From now on her live changes and she sinks more and more into the darkness she wanted to prevent Natsume from. STOPPED!
1. memories and a new student

Ohayou! Okay, let's start with my first **English **fanfic. There could be some mistakes in the story, because I'm not THAT good at English, you know. So, it you notice any mistakes, please inform me, so I can avoid them the next time.

**Me: "yay, hehehe, hi minna" –smiles-**

**Natsume: "oi, don't be so energetic, you're annoying."**

**Me: "pfff, you should really be nicer to me, I'm able to change the story, you know."**

**Natsume: "so what?" -death glare-**

**Me: "I can write whatever I want. Like, for example, Mikan goes on a date with another guy..."**

**Natsume: "hn, do whatever you want. I don't care about her"**

**Me: "are you shure?"**

**Natsume: "hn"**

**Me: "okay" –turns around- "MITSUKI!!"**

**Mitsuki: "what is it, dear?" – coming out from nowhere-**

**Me: "You can have Mikan, Natsume don't want her"**

**Me: "why is it so hot in here?" –absolutely no clue-**

**Mitsuki: "ahm, sternenhagel…"**

**Me: "what is i… ohh" –frighten face-**

**Natsume: "You don't own us, ugly"**

**Me: "I know, bu****t if I would do, you would definitely be ni…" –stopped cause of the look on Natsumes face-**

**Mitsuki: "sternenhagel, daijobou?"**

**Me: "ahm, he he, never mind. Bye!" –runs of-**

* * *

--memories and a new student--

It was a normal day, like every other day.

Mikan woke up, too late of cause, got herself fixed and ran to her classroom.

Then she bumped into Natsume who teased her cause of her underwear, they had a fight und went to class together.

She greeted everyone, Hotaru shot her with her BAKA-gun and Yuu helped her up.

It was a normal day in the Alice Academy, as normal as a day in this school can be.

But something was different. The nullifier was quiet, too quiet.

Mikan was sitting in the back row now, thinking about what had happened.

The day before, she went to his room, because she had heard, that Natsume had been on a mission again. The brunette wanted to check if he was alright.

When she knocked on his door, she heard a light moan and without thinking, she ran into the room.

"Natsum…" the girl stopped after a few steps.

The fire caster was lying on the floor, moaning and sweating. He looked like he was in pain.

Beside him, there were many pills.

Mikan was shocked.

"Natsume! Hold on!" the girl screamed and quickly, she was by his side.

"Mi…ka…n, do..n…'t wo…rry…" he was able to say.

The fire caster shivered weakly and clinched his fist.

Tears ran down the nullifiers face. Her hand was shaking as she grabbed Natsumes hand.

Then she lifted him up und hugged him tight.

After a few minutes, his body relaxed a bit and he was strong enough to hug back.

Mikan felt his stronger grip and buried her face in his chest, still crying.

"I'm okay now, don't worry" his voice shook a bit, but it sounded quite normal,

"Why?" the girl asked quietly.

Natsume didn't know what to answer. He just shook his head lightly and held her tight.

Mikan looked at Natsume, who was sitting on his place, legs on the desk and his manga on the face. It looked so normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Natsume" she muttered.

The named latter looked up and glared at Mikan.

He knew what she was thinking about, but he couldn't do anything about it yet.

"I'm alright, strawberries, so don't make this face. It's annoying."

Natsume expected her usual screaming, something like 'h...HENTAII!! Stop looking at my underwear! And I'm NOT annoying!!', but all she replied was

"Are you sure?", while looking so sad, that he had to turn around.

"Hn" the fire caster replied, hoping that she wouldn't ask some questions he didn't want to answer.

"Has this happened before?"

'And here it goes' Natsume thought. He didn't reply, he just couldn't reply, he would never make her worry just because of this.

"You gave me your promise, don't break it, I wouldn't be able to stand it"

This time, it was Natsume, who searched for his partners eyes.

He saw that she was hurt and that she was worried.

'Just like a glass, so easy to see through.' he thought.

"Natsume, you wouldn't break your promise, would you?"

He didn't know what to answer.

These hazel eyes starring at him like a hurt animal, the girl he loved so much asking him this simple question he couldn't answer without lying, all this troubled him at that one moment he decided to keep his secret from her. Forever.

The secret, that this one promise was made to be broken.

"Ohayou, my dear students."

A bright voice made the couple to look up.

The first time in his live, Natsume was glad to see his homeroom teacher.

He side glared at Mikan and to his relief, he saw that her beautiful eyes lit up a bit as she saw that gay teacher.

"Students, please be quiet. You have a new classmate."

Narumi-sensei pronounced. Immediately, the class was silent.

"You may come in now" he said gently towards the door, which opened and revealed a boy at their age.

Most of the girls gasped at the sight. His beautiful green eyes looked around the class in a much heard throbbing way. Some highlights of his grey hair covered a part of his left eye.

In short, he was absolutely HOT.

"Ohayou. My name is Mitsuki Tabani and I'm looking forward to work with you."

His gently voice and his stunning smile were enough to make some girl faint. _(rofl I never thought I would ever write something this idiotic, hehehe)_

As expected, Sumire raised her hand.

"What kind of Alice do you have and what is your star ranking?"

The grey haired latter looked at her, stunned.

"Ahm, what's a star ranking?" he asked with a confused yet bright smile.

The whole class looked at him with big eyes.

Yuu raised his hand and explained the star ranking to the new student.

Mitsuki just listened to Yuu till the end.

"Arigato, gozaimasu" Mitsuki's smile even increased.

Then he turned around to Narumi.

"Anoo, where do I sit, Narumi-sensei?"

The teacher just chuckled a bit.

"Don't be so impatience, I have to choose your partner before I know where you'll be seating."

"Okay, sensei." Mitsuki answered.

"Ano, let's see. Your partner will be … … … Imai-san."

The whole class gasped. All of them knew that Hotaru never accepted a partner, not even Mikan.

"Is it okay for you, Imai-san?" Narumi asked.

To the surprise of everyone, she looked up from her invention and nodded slightly.

"If that idiot doesn't get in my way."

Than she looked at her invention again.

Mitsuki's eyes were widened and looked at Hotaru with joy.

Than he ran to the stoic inventor.

"Ho-chan, long time no see". The claimed before he tried to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mitsuki was lying on the floor and looked up.

"Mouu, Ho-chan, you don't have to be so mean."

The whole classed stared at Mitsuki. Everyone thought the same.

'He's exactly like Mikan/Sakura'.

And Natsume added,

'Great, another idiot in our class'.

Then, a voice squeaked.

"Whaaa, oh my god, Mit-chan? Is it you? What are you doing here?"

The whole class sweat dropped, expect Natsume and Hotaru.

"Baka, he is already ten minutes in our class, strawberries."

"Oh, really?" Mikan answered with a confused smile on her face.

Then the girl stood up and after a few seconds, she was at Mitsuki's side.

She hugged the latter tightly with a huge smile on here face.

"Mi-chan, you are here too? Great." He commented and hugged her back.

* * *

Yeay, finished the first chapter. So here we go, guy. You know what you have to do.

please tell me if you noticed ANY mistakes

and

very important

_**…review…review… review… review… review… review… review…**_

Oh, and I won't update if I don't get at least one review, okay??

C ya


	2. a terrible fight

Ohayou! I'm back, hehehe!

I've never thought i would upload this fast, but i promised and here we are.

Thx for the reviews. I was so like OMG when i read them, it was stunning, hehehe thx!!

**Natsume: "Oi, why would someone review for your stupid story?"**

**Me: "Simple. 'Because they are much nicer than you."**

**Natsume: "Like I care what you think, ugly!"**

**Me: "Well, at least you could care what happens to you and Mikan"**

**Natsume: "I thought I've already explained to you, that I don't care about polka"**

**Me: "Yeah and you almost killed me, 'because I said that Mitsuki could have her." –grinning-**

**Natsume: "You're annoying, ugly"**

**Me: "I know…" –giggling-**

**Natsume: "Know what?" –death glare-**

**Me: "… that you like her, everyone knows"**

**Natsume: "Why should I like her?"**

**Me: "You haven't read the story, right?"**

**Natsume: "Why should I read something that stupid?"**

**Me: "here…" –handing out the story-**

**Natsume: -reading-**

**Me: "And i do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does."**

* * *

_Then the girl stood up and after a few seconds, she was at Mitsuki's side._

_She hugged the latter tightly with a huge smile on here face._

"_Mi-chan, you are here too? Great." He commented and hugged her back._

--loosing control--

Anger and jealousy was the only thing Natsume felt. He managed to keep his stoic face, but his eyes showed the truth. It was a frightening sight; his crimson orbs were burning, but sill as cold as ice.

How dared this stupid new student to hug _his_ little idiot?

A light chuckle jerked him back to reality. The fire caster noticed that Koko was staring at him with a wide grin on his face, but as the mind reader saw Natsume's eyes his grin vanished immediately.

'You're dead if you tell anyone'.

Natsume's eyes were fixed on Koko, forcing him to read his last thought.

"Natsume", a bright, joyful voice reached his ears. The named boy looked at the brunette, forcing his face to look annoyed.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Do you want to go to Central Town with us?" the cheerful nullifier asked.

She was still on Mitsuki's side and smiled bright.

"Why should I want to go with you, stars?" the fire caster asked, hoping that she would start a light fight.

Their arguments and the sight of her screaming were one of the few things which let him forget his problems and his pain.

The other things were her smile, her touch and her presence. In short, he felt better every time she was near him.

"Because I can't go without you, you know it very well. So pl…" the nullifier stopped when she realized the meaning of his last word, _stars_. "P...PERVERT!" she screamed. His eyes showed little of his amusement felt inside. 'Gotcha' he thought.

"Stop looking at my underwear, pervert" her voice grew louder and louder with every word.

"Stop showing me" was the simple reply of the fire caster.

"Stop screaming, ugly".

Confused looked Mikan around. These words weren't Natsume's; she knew exactly who said them.

Her eyes scannt the room and stopped at a grey-haired boy.

"You make my ears bleed, idiot", he continued while walking to the nullifier. When he reached her, he tugged her skirt.

"Onee-chan, who's that baka beside you?" then he hugged her legs.

The young latter had grown close to Mikan, but he never stopped calling her 'idiot', 'ugly', 'annoying' and so on.

"Ohayou, You-chan. You know, you shouldn't say such things. You'll end up like Natsume. And this," she pointed at the guy beside her, „is my childhood friend Mitsuki. Be nice to him, okay?" She had a gentle voice and a warm smile on her face as she looked at the boy. The grey-haired latter glared at the newbie with a stern face, than he began to grow rapidly until he was taller than everyone.

"If you hurt Onee-chan, you will suffer." the now 17-year-old threat.

Mitsuki looked stunned at he teenager before him. Then his face lit up and showed a bright smile.

"Wow, that's your Alice, right? Cool".

Youichi looked at Natsume.

"He's an idiot, like Onee-chan"

The fire caster grinned. The boy was right. "Yeah, but with polka it's more fun" he smirked.

He knew exactly what Mikan was going to do. She was too easy to look through.

In his head, he counted downwards.

3

…

2

…

1

…

"N A T S U M E!! I'm not a toy! And stop calling me polka, my name is Mikan! M-I-K-A-N!!"

A voice interrupted their going-to-be-fight.

"What's your Alice, Baka?" The stoic inventor looked at Mitsuki.

He just glared at Hotaru with an unreadable face. Then it lit up.

"Annoooo, I don't know"

Natsume narrowed his eyes. This latter reminded him just too mach at his favourite toy.

The way he talked, the way he smiled, his clumsiness. Just as the nullifier.

That matter annoyed the fire caster.

"Oi, why are you here if you don't know your Alice" he asked.

"Narumi-sensei told me that I'm an Alice. But he didn't tell me what kind of Alice I have."

Another perfect match. Natsume was pissed of.

"Hn. 'cause you are so like her…", he nodded towards Mikan, "we'll give you the same welcome."

Mitsuki, who didn't expect anything bad, smiled.

"Well, ariga…" he couldn't finish, because he was interrupted by a scream.

"Don't you dare. What has he…" Mikan's voice broke as she saw, that Mitsuki was already in the air. She looked at his surprised and scared face.

"NATSUME!!" furious she turned around to the fire caster. "Tell Mochu to let him down. Immediately! What has Mitsuki done to you?"

Natsume looked at Mikan and knew he had gone too far.

He wanted to stop, but his pride wouldn't allow him. The fire caster opened his mouth, trying to say sorry, but his voice didn't obey him.

"He's too much like you. He's as annoying, as stupid and as slow as you. I can't stand the presence of a second you. You alone are enough."

Natsume's eyes were cold as ice as he said those words. But inside, he just wanted to stop. He couldn't stand those hurt eyes staring at him. He was shocked. He never wanted to make her cry. He hated himself for the words that escaped from his mouth.

All he longed for were her smile, her touches, and her presence around him. He had ruined everything. And it just didn't stop.

The fire caster fought against himself. He noticed that he opened his mouth again and he tried to hold back. But he lost.

"I can't stand you. You're annoying". These words broke the limit for both, Natsume and Mikan.

The nullifier's legs gave in; she let herself fall on her knees, crying hopelessly.

Like a hurt animal she looked at Natsume, her eyes showed pain and disbelieve. This sight was more than the fire caster could stand, but as she whispered his name, Natsume had to get awai from here. He stood up and passed the crying girl.

The just wanted to kneel beside her and hold her tight. But his body wouldn't obey him.

Then he felt a soft touch and as he looked down, he saw her hand reaching for him.

He stopped, forcing himself to look at her again.

"Natsume, you don't mean this, do you? Say that you don't really feel so, SAY IT!"

Her voice, several times interrupted by her sobs, grew more and more hysterical.

The fire caster didn't answer. He felt that he was about to break down.

Hastily, he went to the door, opened it and disappeared.

Nobody dared to speak. Everyone had seen the pain in Natsume's eyes as he had looked at the brunette.

Everyone knew how much he cared for that girl.

Everyone, except Mikan.

* * *

pfew, wouw, that was long.

**Natsume: "Why did you write something like this, you idiot?" -death glare-**

**Me: "that's because you said you don't care about her. Here's the prove. -smiles sweetly-**

**Mikan: "but why did you have to make mi suffer?" -eyes still red from crying-**

**Me: "Gomene, i had to. it's important for the story. or do you want me to quit?"**

**Mikan: "Nooo, don't. You spent so much time on this."**

**Natsume: "Yeah, and it's idiotic."**

**Me: "hmpf!! you are soo mean"**

thanks for reading, guys

and don't forget

!!review!!

* * *


	3. the necklace

Ohayou!! Wouw, I never thought that I would update this fast again. But school was soo boring, so I decided to write another chapter, since I've already wrote the most chapters for my very first fanfic (a german one, hehehe). And I got soo many stunning reviews; I never wanted to make you cry, or something, so please forgive me. I was so proud of myself, reading those reviews, you don't know. Hope you'll like this one too.

**Me: "Yay, chapter three is here!!"**

**Natsume: "don't be so energetic, you stupid girl"**

**Me: "Why should I not?"**

**Natsume: "'cause your story is lame and you are annoying"**

**Me: "Hmpf, do you have to tell me that matter EVERY TIME?"**

**Natsume: "Hn"**

**Me: "Don't 'hn' me, it's annoying"**

**Natsume: "Yeah, look who's talking."**

**Me: "What do you mean?"**

**Natsume: "Are you dump or what?"**

**Me: …**

**Natsume: "Don't you dare to ignore me, baka"**

**Me: …**

**Natsume: …**

**Me: …**

**Natsume: …**

**Me: "OKAY, you win! Please enjoy reading!"**

* * *

_Nobody dared to speak. Everyone had seen the pain in Natsume's eyes as he had looked at the brunette._

_Everyone knew how much he cared for that girl._

_Everyone, except Mikan._

--the necklace--

Mikan stood in front of her room. Her eyes were still red from crying, but she was able to control herself now.

No one else was there, because she asked Mitsuki to leave her alone for a while.

Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. When she walked in, she noticed a little red box on the floor.

The girl bent down and grabbed it. It wasn't bigger as her palm and a little piece of paper fell on the floor.

Mikan looked at it, unfolded it and read those letters written on it.

'Hey polka! …'

The nullifiers heart began to beat faster. She opened the little box.

Her eyes widened at the sight. Inside, there was a singe howalon and a sakura blossom.

Then she noticed another red box about a meter from the first.

She quickly moved forward and grabbed the next box.

Again, she saw a little paper. Her eyes went bigger.

'…are you stupid or what?...'

In the box there were again, a howalon and a sakura blossom.

The girl looked around and saw another box. She moved her head a bit and the nullifier noticed that there were plenty of these boxes on her floor.

One after another, she opened them. Every revealed a howalon and a sakura blossom. And beside every, there were the same kind of papers.

She picked them up.

'Why do you believe me…' the first said,

'…when I say such stupid things?...' continued the next.

'…You are annoying, stupid and too loud…' Mikan's eyes filled with tears,

'…but sometimes your smile…' the following pronounced,

'…let me forget…' she was getting closer to the bed,

'…all my problems…' the nullifier was totally stunned

'…I'm sorry for hurting you…' there was only one left

'…Mikan!'

Her heart was beating very fast and tears were shining in her eyes, tears of happiness and joy.

Then she opened the last box. It was a little bigger than the others and there were a silver ribbon around it.

The brunette looked at the box and she nearly dropped it in surprise. She took something out of the box and placed it in her closed hand. When she opened her palm, a silver necklace with a beautiful little pendant was revealed. The girl touched the necklace in disbelieve. The pendant was a little, white, sakura flower shaped stone. In the middle, there was a small red shining stone, shimmering like a ruby.

Slowly, her fingers touched the crimson centre of the pendant. It was warm.

Mikan knew it was an Alice Stone. Tears were running down her face and the nullifier showed a bright smile. The matter that she was able to smile again made her even happier.

After a few moments standing, unable to move, at the same spot, Mikan lifted her hands and put the necklace on. The girl turned around and hastily went out of her room.

Her goal was **THEIR** tree. When she approached it, she looked up immediately.

She spotted Natsume sitting on a branch with his manga on his face.

"Natsume"

The fire caster didn't move.

'Maybe he's sleeping.' Mikan thought. Nothing the less, she decided to thank him, even if there was a high possibility for him not to hear her words. But it was his fault if he slept when she was talking.

"Arigato, Natsume. I'm glad I can help you. I'll be always there for you, I promise." The brunette turned around and went a few steps back, but then she looked at the fire caster again.

"Oh, and I love that necklace, its beautiful!" The brunette turned around and went back to the dorms. Natsume took his manga from his face and watched the cheerful nullifier until she was out of his sight. The latter smiled.

"You're welcome, polka".

Then he placed his manga on his head again and continued to pretend to be asleep.

The next day, Mikan woke up. Too late of course. The brunette squeaked and fixed her stuff for school. She was about to run out the door when she noticed, that she had forgotten something important. She rushed back, grabbed something from the desk and hurried to the classroom.

"Sakura, too late! Detention." Mikan moaned and went to her seat.

Live was so unfair. She had been in class only one second after Jinno-sensei.

But the Math-teacher hated the cheerful girl since she had been accepted to the Academy.

He had treated her badly since beginning and it wasn't about to stop.

The girl let out a sigh and was about to take her books out, when she noticed that she still had the item she grabbed hurriedly in her palm. Mikan opened her hand and looked at the necklace. The girl smiled, but when she lifted her hands to put it around her neck, she noticed a shadow before her.

She looked up and saw an angry JinJin.

"Sakura, do you want to provoke me?"

Her eyes widened in fear. Hastily, she put her hands down, the necklace in her closed palm.

"Give it to me"

Mikan's eyes grew even bigger, clearly showing her fear. Her lips moved, but nothing was heard. The girl, still looking up to her sensei, tried it again and this time, a word escaped from her mouth.

"No"

Jinno-sensei's face showed anger, he didn't believe what he had heard.

"Would you tell my why you disobey my orders?" he asked with a threatening voice. The girl was still scared, but her voice was clear when she answered.

"Because it's important for me. A good friend of mine gave it to me and it's special. Look."

She opened her palm and showed the necklace to JinJin. He looked at the small pendant, the white sakura flower shaped stone and the little crimson one.

His eyes widened as he looked from the pendant to the boy beside Mikan.

The fire caster gave him a death glare, took the necklace and put it around the nullifiers neck. The brunette smiled brightly at Natsume.

"Arigato"

Everyone in the class was stunned. Yesterday, Mikan cried her heart out because of Natsume and now they looked like a couple.

Jinno-sensei looked like he didn't understand anything what's going on. He tried to keep his stoic face and went back to the blackboard.

Then, they all heard a loud BANG and everyone turned to around to see a grey-haired boy standing in the door, panting heavily.

"Gomenasai, _pant_ I couldn't find _pant_ the classroom _pant_ and I didn't meet _pant_ anyone."

"Detention with…" before JinJin could finish the sentence he noticed a death glare and the rising temperature, "ano, without Sakura."

Everyone sweat dropped. Mitsuki moaned and went to his place. Then he turned around to Mikan and asked, if she wanted to show him the school the next day.

The girl nodded happily.

"Of course. But tomorrow are Alice-classes. I think that we'll be in separate classes, so we don't see each other the entire day. So, let's meet at, anoo, 4 pm at the busstation, okay?"

Mitsuki nodded in response.

"Control your feelings, baka. Do you want to broil us?" an emotionless voice interrupted them.

Both looked surprised at Natsume, whose eyes were burning.

"Natsume, daijobou?" the brunette asked worried.

"Hn"

"Natsume?"

"Hn"

"What's wrong?"

"Hn"

"STOP THAT STUPID 'HN', WILL YOU?" Mikan shouted angrily.

The whole class sweat dropped. 'Here they are again' they thought.

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I DON'T WANT 'THAT' TO HAPPEN AGAIN! I PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE AND I KEPT MY PROMISE, SO KEEP YOURS TOO, BAKA"

"Hn"

"WHAAHHHH!! NATSUME!! I DON'T GET YOU!" her voice suddenly changed. Now it was hardly audible.

"I'm tired of trying to understand you. One moment you are so mean, annoying, pervert and idiotic and the next you are so damn nice that I don't know what to say. Why do you do this?"

Natsume didn't know what to say. He knew how worried she was since she saw him the last time he overused his Alice. And about the promise, he knew it was impossible to keep it. His heart started to hurt as he remembered her scared face when he set up his promise. He never wanted her to see him in his pain. She didn't deserve it to see such things. She was better without him, he knew it very well.

But every time he tried, every time he swore to stay away from her, to let her go, just one smile, one touch, one word was enough to wake his desire for her. He couldn't stand living without the cheerful little brunette.

"Mikan-chan, it's okay. He has his reason for all this."

The nullifier looked at Koko.

"What do you know?" she asked the mind reader, who smiled afflicted at her.

"I'm sorry, but he'll kill me if I say the reason."

Frustrated, Mikan left the room.

* * *

Finished!!

Please don't ask me why Natsume and Mikan fight in every chap, I don't know.

Next chap will be about Mikan and Mitsuki and maybe it will contain a bit of Rukaru.

**…review… review… review… review… review… review… review… review…**

c ya


	4. central town

Ohayou, minna. I'm back. Sorry if I kept you waiting, but this one was quite hard to write, I had absolutely no ideas. grin

But… enjoy…

**Me: "…"**

**Mitsuki: "hey, why are you so quiet?"**

**Me: "…"**

**Mitsuki: "Hellooooo? Earth to sternenhagel! Can you hear me?"**

**Me: -looking up- "Gomene, but I was just thinking about something"**

**Natsume: "You can think?"**

**Me: "Yeah, I can." –angry-**

**Mikan: "What were you thinking?"**

**Me: "If I should draw a picture of Mitsuki and show it to the ones who read this story."**

**Mikan: "Why would you do this?"**

**Mitsuki: "Because I'm good-looking."**

**Natsume: "Not really"**

**Me: -ignoring Mitsuki and Natsume- "Because I'm not good at describing people and if I draw him, they would know how he looks like, but…"**

**Mikan: "But what?"**

**Me: "I'm still not that good at drawing, especially boys."**

**Mikan: "Oh"**

**Me: "…"**

**Mikan: "She's thinking again. So please enjoy reading" –smiles-**

* * *

--Central Town--

„Hurry up, we'll miss the bus! "

The brunette laughed and twirled around over and over.

"Come on!"

A grey-haired boy at the same age looked at the cheerful girl. He chuckled a bit and caught up with her.

The girl suddenly stopped to twirl around and tried to walk straight ahead to the bus stop, but she felt dizzy and almost fell on the floor.

Before the brunette could reach the ground, he caught her and helped her to regain her sense of balance.

After she was able to stand safe with both feet on the ground, he let go of her.

The girl laughed again and ran to the bus, which was about to leave.

"Whaaa, stoooppp!! We want to go to Central Town too! Waiiitttttt!!"

They managed to get to the bus on time.

The brunette let herself fall on the seat and smiled at the boy next to her.

"I'm completely _pant_ out of _pant_ breath, _pant_ hahahaha"

He grinned. This would be a fun day, for sure.

"Wow, it's great here."

Mitsuki turn around and looked at Mikan, who was a little behind, because he was so excited that he ran almost the whole way.

The nullifier smiled. She had known that Mitsuki would love Central Town.

"Come on, let's look around a bit. I'll show you the best places here."

"Hai!" He smiled brightly.

_Click_

"Let's go!" Mikan smiled and dragged Mitsuki to the nearest store.

"Wow! Look, look! The teddy bear is moving. Kawaii!"

The nullifier turned around to the boy, who was watching a little teddy bear which was running in circles.

"Kyaa, hontoni, it's moving! But…" she sighed, "its costing 300 rabbits. It's so expensive."

Mikan looked sadly at the stuffed bear. Mitsuki couldn't stand the disappointed eyes.

"Hey, smile, little angel. I'll buy it!"

The brunette looked at the guy beside her.

"You can't, it costs too much. Besides, you don't know your star ranking yet."

Mitsuki laughed.

"Don't worry, its okay, really"

Her face lit up!

"Arigato" She smiled brightly as she hugged him.

_Click_

Hotaru laughed evilly. This would sell perfectly. And, she would earn more money, much more money, from that certain person.

"Imai-san, you are scaring, you know."

A nervous Ruka objected. He looked at the inventor and couldn't help to shudder a bit.

He never wanted to come with her, he found that still wrong.

But the stoic girl had her methods.

"I have that picture with the cute little baby boy in bunny pyjamas."

She smirked.

"It will sell perfectly." With greedy eyes she looked at Ruka.

The animal lover sweat dropped. For a normal person there would be no way to get these pictures.

'But Hotaru Imai is not normal.' He thought.

They heard a chuckle from behind them. Both of them turned around and saw a amused Koko standing a few steps behind.

"You're right, Ruka-kun. She's definitely not."

Hotaru looked annoyed. She pointed her Baka-gun at Ruka.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Her eyes looked dangerous.

"Because I can't read other's mind, you know. And I hate it when I don't know something."

The inventor kept her stoic face and her cool attitude, but inside, she was furious.

"Ano, I…I…Imai-san. I…it's nothing important, s…so please, w…w…would you be so n…n…n…ice and stop p…pointing t…the Baka-gun on me?"

Ruka looked nervous at the stoic girl, who was still pointing her gun on him and was obvisually

"Stop stuttering. It makes you an idiot! And if you are an idiot, I can't sell your pictures anymore! Get it?"

Hotaru looked at the boy in front of her. Her partner was such an idiot. She let out a sigh.

The boy grumbled and looked away.

He hated it when Hotaru insulted him as a weak idiot.

He hated it when Hotaru was stronger than him, when she had the control, he hated those things. But the fact was that Hotaru was always stronger, she always insulted him and she always had the control.

But although he hated all these things Hotaru did, he just couldn't hate the stoic inventor.

And to know that one fact, that he couldn't hate her, Ruka hated the most.

"Snap out of it, Baka!"

A cold voice jerked him back to reality. The animal pheromone boy looked at the girl beside him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm hungry" she pointed at a café called 'blue pelican' and then she started to walk away.

"Your treat"

Ruka sighed. That was so typical for her. Then he caught up with the raven-haired girl.

Koko was standing at the same spot as before and he had no intentions to follow the couple.

He giggled, muttered "Love" and skipped out of sight.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Mitsuki were almost done with shopping. The nullifier cuddled into the teddy bear she got from her friend. Mitsuki held a lot of bags in both of his hands, grinning slightly and following the brunette.

"Hey, little angel, where are we heading?"

Mikan turned her head and looked back at Mitsuki. She smiled and her eyes were shining.

'She's so cute.' He blushed a bit.

But when he noticed that matter, he stopped surprised. Why was he blushing? He had known her since they were three and he knew that she was cute and adorable. But he always thought of her as a good friend, or?

"Mitsuki, is something wrong?"

Confused looked Mitsuki at Mikan. He knew she was worried.

"No, I just asked myself where we are going to go." He lied.

"Oh, I won't tell you, it's a surprise." She twirled around with a beautiful smile and Mitsuki blushed even more. 'Damn, what happens to me?'

The brunette didn't notice anything wrong and went straight ahead to her favourite place in Central Town.

And of course, after a few minutes, they were standing in front of the Howalon sales stand. Mitsuki looked at the white sweets in disbelieve. He turned to Mikan, who was already standing in the line.

"This is your favourite place in the whole town?" But, before she could answer, a cold voice interrupted them.

"Yeah, she's a pig after all." His crimson eyes focused on Mikan, Natsume came out of the line with a big box in his hands. Beside him, there was Youichi, who was holding the fire caster's hand.

"Mou, Natsume, you don't have to be so mean, you know." She pouted cutely and this made Mitsuki blushed even more.

Natsume, who noticed of course, became pissed of.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked coldly.

The nullifier looked angry.

"Because I'm your friend, for some reasons."

Natsume kept his cool attitude, but inside he was a bit hurt. So she didn't even know why she was his friend. Maybe there was no reason; maybe she just wanted to have some more people to talk with.

"Nobody forces you to talk to me, polka. So you can chancel the friendship anytime you want. I won't stop you."

He managed to keep his face emotionless, but he couldn't control his eyes. Those eyes showed pain and regret, but Mikan was too dense to notice. She was furious and hurt, not believing what she had heard. So her friendship didn't mean anything to Natsume. 'So that's the reason why he is always so mean' her heart was heavy, but she didn't want to show it.

"If our friendship means nothing to you, I'll chancel it. But I want a proof."

Natsume looked at her. He didn't know what to answer.

"Slap me." Mikan looked at him with painful eyes, but her voice was still strong. She wanted to know if it was true or not.

The fire caster was shocked. He could never hurt her in anyway. There was no way he would do this. But his damn proud told him to do something.

"Hn, I don't hurt little girls." He said and turned away.

* * *

Yay! The next chapter is done. It took me soo long to write this one.I'm not really good at writing good things and so on, I'm better at fighting parts. Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed it. I think, the next chap will be already the fight between Natsume and Mitsuki, but I'm not sure yet. But I have to go on with the story, because till yet it's more the prologue than the main story, hehehe.

And don't forget to

…**review… review… review… review… review… review… review… review… review…**


	5. a beautiful place

Ohayou, minna… finally, I'm back. I'm soooo sorry for the late update, but my computer is almost broken, I can't use word anymore, and many more programs, so I had to rewrite everything on daddy's computer ( and he has soo much to do, so I have hardly time to typewrite my chaps. So, gomene, gomene, gomene

**Natsume: "Oi, stop it, you are annoying…"**

**Me: -whines- "why does EVERYONE say this?"**

**Hotaru: "Because you ARE annoying, baka."**

**Me: "Am not"**

**Hotaru: "Don't deny it."**

**Me: -now crying- "you are evil"**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru: "You think so?"**

**Me: "…"**

**Natsume: "Ugly, stop ignoring people, it's annoying"**

**Me: "Natsume no baka!! I.am.not.annoying."**

**Natsume: "…"**

**Me: "Hmpf." –turns around- "Oh, and I do not own Gakuen Alice"**

**Natsume and Hotaru: "Yokata"**

**Me: "That's enough!! I definitely WON'T TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!"**

* * *

"_If our friendship means nothing to you, I'll chancel it. But I want a proof."_

_Natsume looked at her. He didn't know what to answer._

"_Slap me." Mikan looked at him with painful eyes, but her voice was still strong. She wanted to know if it was true or not._

_The fire caster was shocked. He could never hurt her in anyway. There was no way he would do this. But his damn proud told him to do something._

"_Hn, I don't hurt little girls." He said and turned away._

--a beautiful place--

The boy let out a depressed sigh and looked at the branched above him.

'Damn, why did it have to happen again?' he thought.

His mind drifted back to the moment when his favourite girl insulted him as a heartless jerk, who doesn't care about her feelings.

Damn. She didn't know how wrong she was.

But he just couldn't stand seeing her with that idiot. They were together the most time, and that baka had a crush on her, totally. But she, of course, was too dense to notice. She was too naive and too childish to even think about the effect she had to her surroundings. Damn. Almost every boy had fallen for HIS girl, but she didn't even know about that matter.

She was so damn slow. But that was one of the reasons why he had fallen for her.

"You hurt her again."

Natsume looked up. His best friend was standing under the sakura tree, leaning against the trunk and glaring at some leaves, which were falling from the tree.

"I know." He refused to look at the animal pheromone boy. He knew he couldn't lie about her. Ruka would definitely find out the truth. So he decided to tell him.

"But I can't stand it when she is with that idiotic guy."

"I know. But you don't make it better when you fight with her. Do you know why she's so often with Mitsuki-kun?"

Natsume grunted.

"Because you refused to go with her every single time she asked. Did you notice that she asked you first whenever she wanted to go somewhere?"

With those words, Ruka went away, leaving a confused Natsume alone. His thoughts wandered to the last few days and he picked some memories out of the chaos inside his head.

"_Natsume?" Mikan smiled._

"_What?"_

"_Would you like to go to Central Town with me?"_

"_No"_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_Pretty please!"_

"_No"_

"_I'll go with you, little angel. If you want, of course."_

_The fire caster looked up and saw a certain boy smiling at the brunette. _

"_Natsume?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hmpf, I just wanted to ask if you want to go to the lake with me. It would be fun."_

"_No"_

"_Fine! Then I won't go too!"She pouted and looked away._

"_You want to the lake? I want to go there in the afternoon."_

_Natsume glared at the boy, who was talking to Mikan. The girl turned to him._

"_Great, let's meet at 3 pm, Ok, Mitsuki?__"_

The raven-haired boy was pissed of. Ruka was right, Mikan had asked HIM not that stupid idiot. But he had said no, every time she asked. Damn, he's so stupid.

"Natsume?" an angelic voice called him. He looked down and saw Mikan staring up to him.

"What do you want, polka?"

"Let's go to Central Town, onegai!"

'What a timing' Natsume grinned, but his answer was as emotionless as always.

"Why do you want to go with me?"

Natsume's heart beat faster as he was waiting for the answer.

"Because you're my friend and I haven't spent much time with you lately."

"Hn"

"I'll take this as 'yes'!" she laughed happily.

She ran away happily, but then she stopped, turned around and smiled.

"Let's meet at 4 pm, Natsume. I'll be waiting here."

Natsume just stared at her. She was so cute. And he's going to Central Town with her. The fire caster smiled and put his manga on his face. This would be a good day, definitely.

"Naatsumee"

A raven-haired boy turned around just to see a brunette girl running in his direction.

He couldn't help to smile, as he saw the girl twirling around and laughing loudly.

What a childish character.

The nullifier wore a white skirt and a simple violet top. With the flower in her long open hair, she was absolutely gorgeous. Yet, she was twirling around and looked so childish.

After Mikan stopped she tried to keep balance, but, of course, she fell towards the ground.

Just before she was hitting the floor, Natsume managed to catch her.

Now the brunette was in his arms, holding on him with a confused look on her face. Then she realized what happened. Her beautiful face lit up.

"Kyaa! Arigato, Natsume!" She hugged him briefly and then slowly pulled away. She stood up and smiled at Natsume happily.

"Iko!" The nullifier took his hand and dragged him towards the bus station.

The contact between those two made Natsume blush a bit. He had to so something, immediately. Somehow he felt a bit sad because he had to release her.

"Tch, little girl, I can walk alone."

"Ah, gomenasai, Natsume" Mikan laughed and let him go. "So, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"I don't care. You are the one who wanted to go to the town!"

* * *

Natsume and Mikan were lying on the grass, exhausted from shopping, and looked at each other. "Natsume, why did you want to go here?" asked the brunette, wondering why Natsume chose that spot to rest.

"I like it here, and there are no fan girls around." Mikan started to giggle. The fire caster looked at her.

"What?"

"You replied in a whole sentence, very rare, mister I-don't-like-to-speak."

"Hn" he turned away again.

"See?"

"Be quiet, polka" Mikan wanted to pout, but Natsume pointed at a small wood on their left side.

"Come"

He stood up and pulled the nullifier with him. She wondered where he would take her, but she still followed him.

"Wooow!"

Mikan looked at the surroundings, her legs gave in as she scanned the scenery. She and Natsume had walked through the wood for about half an hour, before he told her to close her eyes. The girl hesitated a moment, but she obeyed as she heard his voice. "Don't you trust me?"

It sounded as cold as usual, but for a short time, Mikan thought that she had heard a light touch of sadness in his tone. But, for sure, she had thought, wrong, that couldn't be.

She closed her eyes and Natsume took her hand and leaded her slowly, not to cause her to trip.

After five minutes, the fire caster stopped. "Open you eyes, polka".

"You know, I have a na…" Mikan stopped after she noticed the surroundings.

"Wooow" Natsume smirked. He knew she would like this place. There was a lake in the middle of the woods, the grass was about 50 centimeters high and in the water, the sun reflected and some water plants were seen. It seems like this place had never been seen by humans before, everything was growing undisturbed. Mikan looked happily to Natsume, to say thank you, but she stopped, when she saw his face. It looked so peaceful and he even showed some emotions.

'This is a place, where's nothing destroyed, no live is troubled, no one's in danger. So different from his current live with all the pain he has to bear.' She thought while looking at him. Her face showed a sad smile, but then she reminded their promise.

_"Never forget to smile like this. It's good to know that there are people who still can do this. Smile, forever." Mikan felt his strong arms around her, tighten their hug. "Promise me" She felt her tears falling down her check as she nodded._

"_Polka" _Mikan stiffed. She couldn't recall him calling her like this.

"Polka, snap out of it." She blinked a three times and after a few seconds, she recongized Natsume, who was standing right in front of her.

"Whaa, Natsume. Don't frighten me. What's wrong?" She added as she noticed the look on his face.

"Run" The fire caster said firmely before he looked to a couple of trees behind Mikan.

"What? Why?" the nullifier asked surpised. Natsume didn't respond, but he moved a bit and stood before Mikan, turning her back to her.

"My my, you sensed me this far away, you are getting better, kuro neko." A cold voice sent chills down Mikans back. She looked up to see the most hated teacher in the academy.

"What do you want, Persona?" Natsume asked with scornfulness in his voice.

* * *

Soo, this chap is finished. Sorry, the fight between Natsume and Mitsuki must wait, I have some new ideas… hehehe

A bit of the promise scene between Natsume and Mikan is already revealed, but there's still more, so…

I hope i'll be able to update soon, (damn computer) i'll be trying my best.

Hope you liked this chap…

ah, and if you want to see mitsuki, so on my profile... i've put it instead of my picture, soo...

don't forget to

…review… review… review… review… review… review… review… review… review…

c ya


	6. what am I to you?

Ohayou, minna!!

Sorry for taking so long to update, I kinda lost interest in this story sweat drop

But I managed to write chapter six, I'm sooo proud… hahahahahaha

Hope you like it…

**Mikan: "Yay, you finished another chapie!"**

**Natsume: "It's worse."**

**Me: "Really? I thought you would like it…"**

**Natsume. "Why should I like something you wrote, ugly?"**

**Me: "Hmpf, I'm NOT ugly, baka."**

**Natsume: "Yes, you are!"**

**Me: "Am not!"**

**Mikan: "Stop fighting, you bore the readers."**

**Me: "Oh, gomenasai, minna! I don't own Gakuen Alice, it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!!"**

* * *

"_Run" The fire caster said firmely before he looked to a couple of trees behind Mikan._

"_What? Why?" the nullifier asked surpised. Natsume didn't respond, but he moved a bit and stood before Mikan, turning her back to her._

"_My my, you sensed me this far away, you are getting better, kuro neko." A cold voice sent chills down Mikans back. She looked up to see the most hated teacher in the academy._

"_What do you want, Persona?" Natsume asked with scornfulness in his voice._

* * *

--What am I to you?--

His cold voice pierced the silence, as he spoke up.

"You know what I want. Midnight. Usual place". He turned around and began to walk away. But after a few steps, he sopped.

"And look out for your little kitten, she's got the right spirit"

Then he continued to walk away and disappeared between the trees. Natsume gritted his teeth, then he turned around and saw Mikan's face. It was a frown, but he could see in her eyes, that her brain was working.

He smirked. If it wasn't so serious, we would have teased her, but now it was a complete different situation.

He knew what was in her head.

"Don't even think about that."

She looked up, right into his eyes and took a step away from him, taken aback from the look on his face.

"But…"

"No buts'! You won't ever do this" he replied angry. Then his eyes widened. Some wet drops were running down her checks. "You would do less missions, I could help you! I won't get hurt, I promise. But I can't stand the feeling when I now you are in danger and I can do nothing. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't be so selfish to keep the pain just for you. Share it with me."

Now, Mikan cried even more, but no sobs were heard. The tears just fell out of her eyes, silent, with an amazing speed.

The fire caster didn't say a word, his face was as emotionless as usual, but his eyes were as cold as ice, showing his anger, but he controlled himself not to scream at her. But her last sentence broke his self-discipline. "Let me join you in the darkness."

His hands were shaking, clinched to fists, his faces showed is anger as well as his eyes, which were burning. He tried his best, to regain the control, not to grab her shoulders and shake her, not letting her go until she changes her mind.

"don't even think about that. You don't know how it is to go on that damn fuck missions, to hurt and kill people you don't know, with family, knowing that you're destroying their lives, coming home injured, sometimes not even able to move, not able to sleep because of what you have done, than going to school the next day, acting like nothing had happened, as if you hadn't killed those people, just to keep your friends from worrying, and in the evening, you have that stupid training to make you able to kill even more of those idiotic people. Feeling like you're in damn hell, and you can't stop, because if you do so, persona will harm your friends, especially the three most important people in your life, and now, one of them is offering to live her live like I do. Stop this stupid thought of yours, and stop talking about joining me in that darkness, because I won't let you see it. Never!"

His voice was still angry, but he had calmed down a bit.

Mikan just stood there, not knowing what to say. His words repeated themselves in her head over and over again, and without realizing, a few phrases caught her interest. "…three most important people…one of them…" She was one of the most important people in his life? Since when? And why?

Now, many questions were bugging her, and so she decided to ask them, one after another. „Who are the other two?" Natsume looked at her. Her hazel eyes were focused at him, showing that she was confused and curious. But he had no idea what she was talking about. In his head, he recalled everything he said. Then it struck him. Damn. He had nearly confessed to her, but like always, she was too dense to notice.

The fire caster looked away. "Aoi and Ruka." he answered quietly. The girl's eyes widened. She never knew how important she was to him, He had always teased her, and sometimes he had even made her cry. So why… the Mikan realized, that he had always been there for her, when she had needed him. Maybe he was rude and a pervert, but she forgot the things she was worried about, when she was with him. The nullifier seemed to be thinking, so Natsume decided to watch her for a while. In his head, two voices had an big argument.

"Confess to her, now!"

"No"

"Confess to her"

"No"

"You baka, confess"

"No"

"Don't be so cowardly, confess"

"No"

"Confess to her"

"No"

Suddenly, a much more pleasant voice interrupted his inner fight.

"Natsume, What am I to you?" The fire caster stared at Mikan, not able to answer, and because of the silence, she continued. "Aoi is your sister and Ruka is your best friend. You said I'm important to you, too. So I want to know what I am to you."

Natsume knew he wouldn't be able to reply, but he had to do something, or this chance would pass by, without her knowing. Mikan looked surprised at the fire caster, as he quickly passed the distance between them.

She took a few steps back, not coning what he would do to her, but then she noticed something hard at her back, refusing her to go back any further. Natsume smirked, then he grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the tree. The brunette couldn't move anymore, not only because of Natsume, also because her body won't obey her.

Somehow, she liked the feeling of his body so close to her, almost touching. And her came even nearer until they body's touched and his face was just a few inches away from hers. She shuddered, as she heard his rough voice, speaking so clear, yet so silent, nearly unable to be heard. "You want to know why? I'll show you".

Then his lips were on hers, a light touch, but he wasn't releasing her. He waited. He waited until she made the mistake he knew she would make. And, yeah, she made it, just in the moment she opened her mouth to say something. And before she knew what happened, she felt his tongue slipping thought her lips and she realized what she had done.

'Baka' thought Natsume, almost smirking, as he noticed her surprise. He played with her tongue a bit, again, waiting for something. He felt that she was relaxing a bit, so he released her wrists and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Mikan closed her eyes, and before knowing what she was doing, she found herself replying, the kiss and moving closer to him. She enjoyed it, the warmth of his body, the strong arms hugging her, the touch, everything. She bent her head sideward and deepened the kiss.

Natsume was a bit surprised, but he didn't show it. He slowly pulled away and opened his crimson eyes, just to see her angelic face, with those big eyes, he found so adorable, looking at his face, just like she had finished an exiting experiment. She smirked about her expression, then he bent forward until his lips were only a few millimetres away from her ears and hissed "I love you, polka" Then he kissed her again, not releasing her for about ten minutes, before he allowed her to pull away and catch some breath.

"Natsume" she muttered. "I…"

But he interrupted her, before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't think about something like this again. I don't want to loose you."

* * *

Soo, this chap is finished.

Hope you liked this chap…

and don't forget to

…review… review… review… review… review… review… review… review… review…


	7. again: trouble

ohayô minna!! i'm back!! sorry for taking soo long to update, i had some troubles with school, parents and so on

soo, i hope you'll forgive me...

oh, and before I forget, my spelling style changed a bit, i hope you like it

**Natsume: "oi, why don't you just admit that you had no idea what to write?2  
Me: "simple, because it wasn't like this. i just had lost my interest in writing for a short time"  
Natsume: "You're soo an idiot, you know..."  
Me: "hää? why?"  
Natsume: "look what you've written above"  
Me: "..."  
Me: "..."  
Me: "..."  
Me: "..."  
Me: "..."  
Natsume: "forget it..."  
Me: "okay" -smiling brightly  
Natsume: "i hope you've written something interesting _this time_, you don't want your readers to fall asleep, do ya?"  
Me: "Meanie"**

-- again: trouble --

Natsume couldn't sleep that night. He turned around and around, moving restlessly in his huge bed. He cursed quietly, but it didn't help. The memory's of that day tortured him, so now, at quarter past midnight, he was still awake.

What a day. Nothing went right, and everything annoyed him to no end. Did they enjoy this? There had to be something. Everyone seemed to turn against him, and the worst of all was his favorite toy.

Mikan hadn't talked to him all the day long, just blushing at his sight. Koko had laughed his ass off, as he read her mind, and he didn't even tell him what she was thinking, even after Natsume had threaten him with getting burned.

And then, that stupid teacher of Naru was the best of all. Out of all that days he could annoy him with such an idiotic plan, he chose that today was the right one.

He knew something, definitely. He knew that the fire caster had confessed. No doubt. And now, he wanted revenge. It was all so obvious.

Why should Naru had chosen this day if he didn't know anything. Maybe he had seen it.

Natsume stopped. What if Persona had seen them. Damn, that would be bad. Very bad. That would mean trouble.

Damn! What a day. He should have stayed in bed.

…….. Okay, okay, maybe I should start from the beginning, right? The reason of Natsume being that paranoid. …………

It all started with that morning. Natsume stood up as usual, 4 am. Hell, who the hell wakes up THAT early?? What is he, a vampire?? Maybe it would explain his red eyes

Okay, being serious again. After some time doing his morning exercises, 2 hours to be exact, he was sweating, so he took a shower, like every day.

And there he started to worry. Because of the day before, where he confessed. How would Mikan act? What would she do if she saw him? What would he do?

Because school started at 7:30, he decided to read a manga, a new one, of course.

At 7:27, he got up, brushed his teeth, and sat down again. The big black leather couch. Must be comfortable.

Whatever. So, he waited there, for his signal. And believe it, just a few seconds later, he heard it.

"Kyaaaaaa!! I'm late! Noooo, what should I do? Kyaaaa!!"

The fire caster smirked. 7:29. New record on being late.

Quietly he counted to 100, and then he stood up, got out of his room and locked his door.

Then he slowly walked to the classroom, knowing he would meet her at his way.

But, she was nowhere. And when he arrived at the classroom, Mikan already sat on her place, quietly, and gazed into the air.

Natsume crossed the room and sat beside her, but she still didn't noticed. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, which he didn't like. He wanted her to greet him, like always, he wanted to tease her, to smirk at her and to see her to puff up. But no, she ignored him. For a few seconds, he struggled whether to talk to her or to wait until she took note of him. But he never got the chance to act.

Because…:

"Mi-chahan! What's up with you?" A loud voice, definitely belonging to Mitsuki.

"Did that fire caster do something to you? Again?"

Damn, he already had forgotten that this idiot existed. Annoyed the looked at the gray-haired boy, who see

"Stop being so loud, you disturbed me and the whole class. Can't you be somewhere else this stupid?"

back to the evening, a loud noice jerked Natsume out of his flashback.

(it'll be continued, but not now, okay?)

He turned out his alarm clock and stood up.

He changed into his normal mission clothes and took his mask from his bed. A last time he looked around, to be sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, then he jumped out of the room and landed on the wet grass. It had rained in the afternoon, so he had to be careful no to slip while he was working.

He rushed towards the northern wood, hoping this mission wouldn't last long.

sooo, finished hope you liked it... the next chap will be one of the most important, i think... but i'm not sure jet, because i have no clue what to write next roll  
hehehe, again, sorry for the delay!!

and please review, okay?? i won't update until i've got at least 10 reviews P

c ya, sternenhagel


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys!!

* * *

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!  
I know you don't like them, but I want you to know the reason why I haven't updated yet.

But I want you to know, that I HAVEN'T LOST MY INTEREST in continue this story.  
I just wanted to IMPROVE MY ENGLISH, and I hope you forgive me for not updating for such a long time.

I'm sure you already noticed, that I don't write really detailed. Every time I read the latest chapters, it really really annoyed me. I couldn't write the story the way I wanted to write it, so I decided to take a break and use it to improve my English.

I'll try to continue as soon as possible, but I won't update until I'm content with my spelling style.

* * *

So I hope you'll forgive me and that you'll wait patiently until I'm ready to write English stories again.

thanks for reading and see ya

sternenhagel


	9. I'm sorry

I'm sure many of you have already forgotten my story, and maybe some of you have given up hoping that there will be another chapter. I'm sorry to inform you that you have been right. I will not continue any of the stories i've uploaded so far.

The reason for this is quite simple: I've written these stories years ago, when I was 15 years old, or even younger. I've matured and thus neither the plot nor the style actually suits the person I've become. I refuse to write a story I can't identify myself with, since it would be fake and shallow. I apologize to every loyal reader that might still be waiting out there for a new chapter.

Though I will continue writing. I can promise that much.


End file.
